Se que regresarás
by YumiSebby
Summary: Naruto acaba de entrenar y se recuesta en su cama mientras sus pensamientos lo atrapan. Tiempo después se presentará su cumpleaños y él solo... tiene un deseo. Algo que anhela por encima de todo, ¿Se cumplirá? "Se que regresarás"- Se auto-convenció. [2ª Parte de la trilogía]


**_Se que regresarás. _**

**N/A:** _Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta ¿Trilogía?. Espero que les guste. _

**Decliner: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. _

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Se que regresarás.<em>**

Llegó agotado del entrenamiento y se tumbó sobre la verde hierba para intentar descansar. No solo era el duro entrenamiento el que lo tenía así... no, claro que no. Era las noches en vela, la falta de alimentación, la soledad, la desesperanza... era todo eso y mucho más. ¿La razón común de todas esas cosas malas?

… Él.

_Te extraño cada día más_

_Te prometí nunca olvidar... _

_Sin aliento hoy para continuar, _

_y mis lágrimas solo caen sin parar. _

Todo esto empezó el día en el que Sasuke se marchó de Konoha sin importarle nada, solamente su venganza. Su maldita idea de matar a Itachi sin importarle cuánto dolor le produciese su partida. ¿Qué más le daba? Claro, el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto... así que, ¿Qué importaba que tan lejos estuviese? ¿Qué más daba si lo llamaba noche tras noche, subido al tejado, suplicando por su regreso, que su marcha lo hubiese matado por dentro, que se sintiese de nuevo en la soledad por perder a la persona que más le importaba? Nada. A Sasuke no le importaba nada, porque no sabía nada de esto. ¡Oh, y por supuesto que no se iba a enterar...!

_¿Por qué te has ido? _

_Se que no era el momento, _

_hoy vivimos valorando tu recuerdo, _

_algún día se que te alcanzaré... _

_yo te abrazaré como nunca y te diré _

_"Cuanto te amo, Me haces tanta falta"_

Lo echaba tanto de menos... su mal humor, sus rabietas sin sentido, sus continuas peleas, sus negros ojos que reflejaban una apariencia fría y sólida, aunque Naruto sabía que detrás de esa fachada creada para poder soportar la soledad y la oscuridad de su pasado, había una persona tierna y necesitada de cariño. Le echaba en falta... tanto o más de lo que se pudiese imaginar, e incluso, estaba casi seguro, mucho más de lo que le era saludable.

"_Sasuke, ¿Por qué?... Y-yo te necesitaba, aún te necesito"_- Susurró mirando a una pequeña y brillante estrella en el infinito firmamento.- "_Por favor... vuelve. Yo te estoy esperando"_- Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla dejando un rastro salado.

_Se que el recuerdo vivo está.. _

_pero no es lo mismo que verte llegar_

_y escuchar tu voz, dentro de mi ser, _

_me haces sonreír,_

_pero no puedo entender..._

Muchas veces, se había preguntado si Sasuke le recordaba. Pero sacudía la cabeza con una infinita tristeza. ¿Por qué el pelinegro le iba a recordar? Seguro... que jamás le había importado. Todo esto le hacía sentirse mucho peor, aunque no lo diese a notar ante sus amigos y compañeros. Cuando llegaba a casa, se pasaba las tardes encerrando en su cuarto recordando momentos en los que el grupo siete había estado unido y... Sasuke permanecía a su lado. Como amigos; como mejores amigos... como si fuesen casi hermanos.

… Entonces... ¿Cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacía el pelinegro? ¿Cuándo todo eso se transformó en amor? ¿Cuándo aparecieron esas ganas de escuchar su voz cada segundo, de verlo como si su vida dependiese de ello? ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de que lo necesitaba en su vida... porque si no su existencia carecía de sentido?

"_Justo como ahora"_- Se recordó.

Pero, claro... A Sasuke lo más seguro es que esto le diese igual. ¿Por qué, cuando duramente lo soportaba de amigo, iba a corresponder, o si quiera entender, sus sentimientos? Además... el se había marchado, lejos. Y ¿Volvería?... Quería pensar que si. Algo le decía en su interior, que algún día Sasuke volvería... y él estaría esperando ese momento, con sus brazos abiertos.

-_"¿Vas a volver, verdad?"_- Se preguntó. Rió irónicamente...- _"Como si alguien me fuese a contestar..., como si 'Él' me fuese a contestar_"- Rió amargamente cada vez con menos aliento.

_¿Por qué te has ido?_

_Se que no era el momento,_

_hoy vivimos _

_valorando tu recuerdo_

_algún día se que te alcanzaré _

_yo te abrazaré como nunca y te diré_

_"Cuanto te amo"_

Cada día que pasaba se martirizaba más. ¿Por qué no le dijo que le amaba aún cuando lo tenía al lado?

"_Porque tenía miedo de perderlo"_- Se respondió mentalmente.

Sabía que... todo lo que estaba haciendo para traerle de vuelta no servía para nada, si Sasuke no quería volver, él no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. ¿Entonces... por qué una pequeñísima luz de esperanza se reflejaba en su interior cada vez que recordaba los momentos juntos al pelinegro? ¿Por qué temblaba al imaginarse el reencuentro donde él le confesaba sus sentimientos... y, en esa fantasía, permanecían para siempre juntos?

_yo te extraño tanto..._

_solo Dios sabe que es así._

_Han pasado años y sin ti no soy feliz..._

Pronto se acercaba un cumpleaños más... un cumpleaños donde su único deseo era ver a Sasuke, a su lado, mientras le decía que se hacía un año más viejo, pero que seguía siendo igual de dobe. Un cumpleaños que, como el anterior, faltaría su presencia.

"Te necesito... solo a ti. Mi existencia se está acabando... ¿Volverás?- Se preguntó mientras era empujado por sus amigos hacía la enorme tarta. Sentía una falta, tanto dentro de su círculo de amigos, como dentro de su ser. Siempre le faltaría Él.

-¡Naruto!- Lo trajo Shikamaru de su mundo.- Que problemático.- Continuó hablando al ver que tenía la atención del rubio.

-¿Dónde tenías la mente?- Le preguntó Ino. Aunque no esperó una respuesta.

-Sopla las velas... y pide un deseo, Naruto-kun. Es tu 18 cumpleaños, seguro que se hace realidad.- Lo animó Sakura.

**¿Su deseo?**

Su deseo era...

era...

… ….

…

_¿Por qué te has ido? _

_Se que no era el momento, _

_hoy vivimos valorando tu recuerdo._

_Algún día se que te alcanzaré, _

_yo te abrazaré como nunca y te diré: _

_"Cuanto te amo, me haces tanta falta"_

"**_Deseo que vuelvas... Sasuke.. solo vuelve, lo demás no importa... yo te amo. Vuelve, ese es mi único deseo._" **Pensó mientras soplaba las velas y cruzaba los dedos.

¿Se cumpliría su deseo?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Me dejan un comentario o un fav.?<p>

Gracias por llegar aquí. ^_~


End file.
